Sword Knight
Sword Knight is an enemy character in ''Kirby'' series who gives the Sword copy ability when eaten. He also appears in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! as an ally and a servant of Meta Knight. Games ''Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Sword Knights first appeared in Kirby's Adventure for the NES. Here they try to cut Kirby with their swords and can also block most projectiles thrown at them. Kirby gets the Sword ability when he swallows one. Blade Knight, a similar foe, also makes his first appearance in this game. Both knights behave the same way. ''Kirby Air Ride In ''Kirby Air Ride Sword Knights return riding on hoverboards. Once a Kirby gets close to one, it will swing its sword wildly at him until he passes. Unlike most enemies in the game, Sword Knights rarely appear in large groups. At most two or three might appear to gang up on Kirby. ''Kirby Super Star Ultra Sword Knight appears as an enemy in this game, but only in Revenge of the King, where he replaced Blade Knight. Sword Knight blocks projectiles and is a lot more aggressive than Blade Knight. As usual they give the Sword ability however Kirby can't call on Sword Knight to be a helper, he can only call for Blade knight. In Meta Knightmare Ultra, Meta Knight can call on a Sword Knight to assist him. He has most of Meta Knight's basic abilities and moves. By default, Sword Knight is computer-controlled, but a second player is able to control him. Whether a Sword Knight or Blade Knight is summoned is done randomly. A Sword Knight also appears in Helper to Hero with orange armor and a blue and red torso and unlike Blade Knight, can use an upwards-thrust attack. Other Games In many games, Sword Knight appears as the main source of the Sword ability. They appear primarily on handheld systems (to date their only appearance on a 3D game has been ''Kirby Air Ride) such as Kirby and the Amazing Mirror and Kirby: Squeak Squad, and their tactics remain the same as they did since their debut in Kirby's Adventure. In the anime Sword is one of Meta Knight's servants. He and Blade tried to rob Meta Knight, but Meta Knight rescued them from WolfWrath. Also seen in this flash-back, he is wielding a mace, a possible reference to Mace Knights. He speaks normally in the Japanese dub and English version, although for some reason Blade Knight does not. In the English version, Sword Knight also speaks with either a British or Australian accent. Related Enemies *Blade Knight *Heavy Knight Trivia *As with Heavy Knight and Blade Knight, Sword Knight's face is never shown. *Sword Knight is one of 2 characters able to use an upwards thrust, the other being Meta Knight. *His english voice changes in Fright to the Finish/Fight to the Finish. *In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Sword Knights eyes cannot be seen. Appearances *''Kirby's Adventure'' *''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (remake of Kirby's Adventure) *''Kirby Air Ride'' *''Kirby & the Amazing Mirror'' *''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' *''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (remake of Kirby Super Star, latest appearance) Artwork Image:Swordknight.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' Image:Swordknight.jpeg|''Kirby Air Ride'' File:Swordknightanime.gif|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' File:Swordknightanime2.gif|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Gallery Image:Sword.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Sprites File:Sword_Knight_Kirby's_Adventure.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' File:Sword_Knight_Kirby_&_the_Amazing_Mirror.gif|''Kirby & the Amazing Mirror'' Image:SwordknightKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (enemy) Image:SwordknighthelperKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (helper) Image:SwordknighthelpertoheroKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Helper to Hero) de:Edge-Knight Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Anime Characters Category: Helpers Category:Meta Knights Category:Enemies in Kirby's Adventure Category:Enemies in The Amazing Mirror Category:Enemies in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Kirby Air Ride Category:minor characters in the anime